Bliss
by BerryMaiden
Summary: In which Kushina encounters an old rival, Haruno Mebuki. Set the day before the nine tails attack. MinaKushi, very slight NaruSaku.


**Bliss**

Ten months had turn in to one more day. Ten months of preparation to bring a new life into the world. Ten months ago they thought that this would only last nine months, but due to her 'special' circumstances those would-have-been nine months added one more. She didn't mind. She wanted to have him as close to her as long as possible. After all, there is no telling when this cruel world decided to take him away from her. The last few months had flown by just like a leaf in the wind and Uzumaki Kushina, renowned to be a fearless kunoichi was nervous for the day to come. She wasn't sure if she was afraid of the pain or if she was simply dreading the fact that he would never be close to her as he is now.

" You should go take a walk" The tall blonde man squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

Kushina puffed out a strand of her red hair away from her forehead. " I've already taken a walk around the village square twice tte-bane!"

The verbal tick she used at the end of her sentences was an indicator of her frustration. Minato shifts from one foot to another uncomfortably. Handling enemy ninja was far more easier than handling his wife. Especially his pregnant wife. He scratches his forehead in contemplation avoiding his wife's annoyed eyes. He doubt that she would want to go for a third round around the village square nor will he suggest it as that would make the Uzumaki even more aggravated.

" Why don't you go for ramen?" He said. His wife loved ramen! There was no way she wasn't going to say no this.

" Yeah!" The Uzumaki chimed and Minato inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. " However…. " She trails of and the blonde instantly stiffens up. "Will you come with me?"

Minato shot her a desolated look. " I'm sorry Kushina, I've got all these papers to sign and not to mention plan for tomorrows big day"

The redhead's shoulders dropped. He hardly had any time with her these days but for the times he did spent with her was always the best so she could forgive him for that much. However, as this was their last day as just husband and wife she had wanted to spend it with him. And only him.

Sensing her disappointment Minato suggests. " Why don't you take a walk around the cherry blossom fields?"

Kushina cocks her head to the sides and raises an eyebrow. " The cherry fields?" why would he suggest 'that' place? Had he forgotten? The place that genin bully declared her as an outsider all those years ago.

Minato nods. " It will calm you" He would have taken a walk around the cherry fields all day everyday if he had the choice and he reckoned that it was at least more calming than walking around the busy village square.

For an instance Kushina had wanted to lash out and yell 'I am calm!' but the genuine expression of her husband stopped her. Though she dreaded going for yet another walk, especially to the cherry fields but she can't argue that it would do her good and the sun was almost about to set so this would be her last few hours alone with her soon to be bundle of joy.

" Alright I'll go" she smiled before pecking her husband swiftly on the lips.

" I'll make dinner tonight " he smiles at her. His blue eyes were glowing a warm hue as the setting sun reflected on his navy orbs.

" I'll be back before sun set" Kushina waves off before exiting the hokage office.

* * *

The fields of cherry blossoms was just as it had been years ago. The garden of pink swayed with the warm glow of orange as the sun set. The fragrance in the air calmed her senses. The petals of the blossoms had begun to fall a little as it was October. October ninth to be precise. These flowers shouldn't even be in bloom this late but it was. Maybe it was a good omen. Kushina decides.

She cradles her bloomed belly as she walked down the forested,aromatic valley of flora. The redhead remembers to take a deep breath with every step she took as pregnancy wore her out. She clutches her belly tighter as if she wanted to experience this moment right now with her bundle.

_Naruto.. I can't wait to see you. _

She stands under a large cherry blossom tree, closed her eyes and stood there as the breeze picked up with the petals brushed past her skin. Flash forwards of the events after the birth of her son started to take place in her mind. She smiled as the images flowed through.

His breathe, his first word, his first step, his first birthday,

The redhead felt tears brimming her eyelids. She kept them there, as she did want to let them fall.

His first group of friends, his first mission, his first love….

Oh how she was looking foreword to it all. If she could imagine a world where the three of them, her, Minato and their unborn son Naruto could live.. she couldn't imagine anything but the three of them being happy.

Before she could contemplate more about their would-be life together her she was brought out of her blissful thoughts by a familiar voice.

" What are you doing?"

Kushina turned around and noticed for the first time that there was a bench below the big cherry blossom tree. The rough voice belonged to non other than her old rival Haruno Mebuki. She sat on the bench, her blonde hair looking slick back and sticky as ever. However her emerald eyes were a direct contrast to her stiff persona, They had a warm and protective glow. This was no surprise as she was holding her seventh month daughter.

The rivalry between Kushina and Mebuki had died down the moment the Haruno had found out she was expecting a child. She could say that motherhood changed people. Mebuki cuddled her little girl closer as she planted a soft kiss to her hair. Kushina felt a little guilty watching the scene. When she first found out Mebuki was expecting, she didn't think that the feisty Haruno would make a great mother. In fact Kushina felt sorry for the child. Watching the homley site made her wonder if Mebuki had thought of her that way too. Would she be good mother?

" I- erm.. just taking Naruto for a walk" Kushina answered with a baffled expression.

"Eh? Naruto?" Mebuki blinked, her little girl played with her cheeks. "Oh!" Mebuki realized as Kushina walked over to her with her hand caressing over her belly.

" Yep! That's him!" Kushina beamed as she glanced at her belly. "Soon"

Mebuki smiled. She pats on the seat next to her motioning Kushina to sit down. The red head complies as she sat, breathing sigh of relaxation. This probably the first time they had had a proper conversation since Mebuki's pregnancy. Actually, this was probably their proper conversation at all as before they became pregnant they had not spoken. When they were teens they wouldn't even call each other by name as they had nicknames for each other. 'Tomato head' or 'Blondy' were common insults. Kushina blocks out the embarrassing memories.

Her eyes drift over to the little girl sucking her thumb on Mebuki's lap. "Oh?" Kushina notices her hair right away. A soft pastel pink. If this girl were to play hide and seek in the cherry fields she would never be found. Her hair matched the petals perfectly!. What an unusual colour. Kushina stifles a giggle as the little girl stared at her with large emerald eyes. Unusual hair colour… Kushina's expression solemn. She knew all too well about having an unusual hair colour.

All those hard days, weeks and months of teasing and bullying. It only stopped when a certain blonde came along. For now the redhead could only hope that this adorable rosette would not have to go through what she did.

" What's her name?" Kushina asked, her gaze still trapped within her large emerald orbs.

" Sakura"

" Oh! What a fitting name!" Kushina scuffles the pink hair affectionately. " Haruno Sakura.. cherry blossom of spring"

Sakura crawls a little away from her mother's lap, she reaches her petite hands and touches Kushina's pregnant belly.

The older Uzumaki giggles. " Sakura meet Naruto"

The little Haruno still kept her palm on the woman's belly. Almost instantly she takes her hands off and jumps back. It was a kick. Kushina giggled. " Naruto says hello to you too"

Mebuki places her daughter back on her lap. Sakura watches Kushina's belly with pure curiously in her big eyes.

Mebuki laughs. "Looks like you've made your first friend" Kushina laughs at the irony.

" Say.. Naruto and Sakura would be in the same class yea?" Mebuki asks.

" Mmhmm" Kushina smiles. She places a hand on the little girl's head again.

" Now Sakura I want you to promise me that you and Naruto will get along better than your mom and I" Kushina shoots a playful smile at the older Haruno.

Mebuki coughs " And I hope they protect each other instead of standing by and watch the other get hurt" The older Haruno shoots a smile at the Uzumaki. Kushina blinks in awe. Was this their way of apologizing to each other?

Perhaps their children could continue their legacy. Only the next few hours could tell.

The clock was ticking.

**A/N- but we all know what happned to Kushina and Minato the next day D:**


End file.
